20 años después
by OwlHeadGirl
Summary: Han pasado 20 años después de la batalla con Gea, y todas las parejas siguen juntas y tienen hijos. Sigue a todos estos niños durante sus mejores momentos. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel y Caleo.
1. Capitulo 1

Percy & Annabeth Jackson

1. Silena Sally Jackson (13)

Silena tiene el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado, que le cae gracialmente enmarcando su bonita cara hasta llegar por abajo de la cintura. Sus ojos son grandes y verdes como los de su padre con largas pestañas oscuras. Ella es alta y muy delgada.  
Silena adora surfear y pasar horas en la playa. Le va muy bien en la escuela donde es querida por todos. Silena es la capitana del equipo de porristas, pero no actúa como tal, lo que su familia agradece mucho, ella tiene muchos amigos, y más de algún chico le ha confesado su amor por ella. Silena es una hija modelo, obedece en todo y ayuda mucho en casa, cuidando a sus hermanos y haciendo algunos quehaceres. En pocas palabras, Silena es un encanto. No como Percy, Silena es muy buena con el arco y también con la espada.

2. Lukas "Luke" Michael Jackson (11)

Lukas, Luke o Lukey como lo llama Annabeth, tiene el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Es muy parecido a Percy a su edad. Luke es alto y fuerte, y tiene muy buen aspecto, lo que hace que muchas niñas lo persigan. Es muy bueno con la espada. El es un bromista extremo, lo que hace que tenga bastantes problemas en la escuela, donde es el capitán del equipo de natación. Pero al final del día, él es un buen chico, ayuda en casa con sus hermanos más pequeños y hace reir constantemente a su familia.

3. Sophia Bianca Jackson (3)  
4. Hali Zoe Jackson (3)

Sophia y su gemela Hali, tienen el pelo rubio y ojos verdes con los bordes grises, algo que llama mucho la atención. Sophia es más correcta y adora aprender, como lo dice su nombre en griego: sabiduría. Hali es lo contrario, ella es muy divertida, se le ocurren las cosas más locas y adora el agua, como lo dice su nombre en griego: mar. Ambas son muy inteligentes y les encanta nadar en la piscina. Percy las llama mis princesas sirenitas, ya que ellas adoran a las princesas y usualmente se las puede ver vestidas como tales.

5. Charles "Charlie" Lee Jackson  
(5 meses)

Charlie es un bebé muy tranquilo y risueño, adora observar todo a su alrededor y se ríe por todo. Tiene algunas mechas de pelo oscuro y bonitos ojos verdes. Y mientras tenga su chupete y biberón, él es felíz.

Jason & Piper Grace

1. Jason "Jace" Tristan Grace (14)

Jason Jr. o Jace como lo llaman muchos, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Es añorado por miles de chicas pero solo tiene ojos para Silena Jackson, que le ha gustado desde siempre. Jace es muy correcto y educado, al igual que su padre. Él es capitán y mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano del colegio y es un excelente alumno. Toca la guitarra y tiene una banda con su grupo de amigos. Es muy bueno con la espada.

3. Madison "Maddie" Thalia Grace (3)

La pequeña y consentida Madison, adorada por su hermano y su padre, es una de las pequeñas niñas más graciosas, bonitas y alegres. Maddie tiene el pelo castaño y grandes ojos cambiantes (azules, verdes y marrones). Pequeñas pecas le recorren la punta de su pequeña nariz y su cara se destaca por sus grandes labios rosados y carnosos. A ella le encanta hablar y contarte historias. Pero que no te engañe su apariencia, ella adora ser el centro de todo, lo que puede resultar en problemas. Madison es muy femenina, no al igual que Piper, ella es pura Afrodita y encandila a todo el mundo con su voz.

Leo & Calypso Valdez

1. Lily Esperanza Valdez (6)  
2. Cole Jason Valdez (6)

Los mellizos Lily y Cole Valdez son unos pequeños diablitos. Cole es idéntico a Leo en personalidad y se podría decir lo mismo de Lily con Calypso. Cole tiene el pelo ondulado y castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados oscuros. Lily tiene el pelo largo y rizado de un color castaño dorado, como el de Calypso. Sus ojos son almendrados y dorados como los de su madre, con largas pestañas. Ambos niños heredaron los rasgos latinos de Leo. Lily adora cantar y es excelente con las plantas, Cole es muy bueno construyendo y ayuda en todo lo que puede a su padre en el taller. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Casa de los Jackson

Es sábado en la mañana y Annabeth prepara el desayuno mientras Percy le da el biberón a Charlie. Silena y Luke acaban de bajar y Annabeth les pide que vayan a buscar a sus hermanas. Luego de un rato Silena baja la escalera con Hali en brazos semi dormida y Sophia de la mano con Luke.

- Hola mami - saluda Sophia, mientras rodea las piernas de su madre con sus delgados bracitos.  
- Buenos días mi amor, ¿cómo has dormido? -  
- Bien - responde Sophia  
- Lukey llama a tu padre, dile que el desayuno está listo -

Mientras Silena pone la mesa y sienta a las gemelas en sus sillitas altas, bajan Percy y Luke riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunta ella molesta  
- Nada - responden Luke y Percy al unísono.  
- Percy, pásame los platos - ordena Annabeth  
- Lo que usted diga madam - responde Percy, y en vez de obedecer abraza a su esposa por la espalda y le besa la mejilla.  
- ¿Cómo está Charlie? -  
- Durmiendo - responde Percy

Percy se dirige a la mesa y ve a Hali, que sigue cabeceando del sueño.

- ¿Por qué tan cansada mi bella durmiente? -  
- No se papi - ríe y chilla Hali al instante que Percy se acerca a hacerle cosquillas

Después de un rato están todos sentados en la mesa y comiendo. Y Annabeth anuncia.

- Chicos tengo algo que decirles -  
- ¡¿No estarás embarazada de nuevo mamá?! - pregunta Luke con los ojos bien abiertos. Con este comentario, Percy casi se atraganta con el café.  
- No, no, déjame terminar - Annabeth continúa molesta - Hoy habrá una cena acá en nuestra casa, y quiero que la casa esté impecable, y... -  
- ¿Quién viene? - pregunta Silena rápidamente  
- Los Grace, los Valdez y los Zhang cariño - añade Percy  
- Sí, y como estaba diciendo, quiero que la casa esté presentable al igual que ustedes, por lo tanto Silena necesito que bañes y vistas a tus hermanas y Luke y Percy limpiarán la casa mientras yo cocino y cuido al bebé ¿De acuerdo? -  
- Sí - responden todos molestos y se dirigen a hacer lo encargado, mientras Annabeth se levanta tranquilamente a ver a Charlie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Casa de los Grace

Piper Grace está cocinando el desayuno cuando su hijo mayor baja a saludarla.  
- ¿Mamá porqué estas cocinando? ¿Alguien murió? - Piper nunca ha sido una buena cocinera  
- No cariño. ¿Acaso no puedo cocinar el desayuno? -  
- Errr. Como digas mamá. ¿Y qué haces? - pregunta Jace, mientras mira el sartén con una mezcla irreconocible en su interior.  
- Tenía antojados unos huevos revueltos - responde Piper tocandose la barriga  
- Ah comprendo -

En ese instante baja Jason con Maddie en brazos y dice:  
- Buenos días fami... Pipes ¿Porqué estás cocinando? ¿Alguien murió?  
- ¡No! ¿Acaso no puede una madre cariñosa cocinarle a su familia el desayuno? - responde Piper extremadamente sentida, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- No cariño tranquila - Jason la abraza. En ese instante pasa Jace a su lado y le susurra a su padre en el oído: antojo. Y se dirija a cocinar algo para el y su padre.  
- ¡Escuche eso! - chilla Piper

Piper coloca los huevos en el centro de la mesa, esperando que alguien coma. Le ofrece a todos y sólo Maddie acepta.

- Yo quiero mami, me gusta tu comida - responde la niña  
- Gracias mi amor - le sirve y besa a su hija en la cabeza.  
- ¿Como esta el bebé? - pregunta Jace  
- Querrás decir la bebé - responde Piper felizmente  
- ¿Es niña? -  
- Si hijo, le debemos la apuesta a tu madre - agrega Jason  
Jace se queja notoriamente y Piper sonríe tocándose la barriga  
- ¿Qué nombre les gusta? - pregunta Jason  
- Olivia - responde Maddie, el nombre de su muñeca  
- Ami me gusta Catherine - añade Jason, lo que hace que Piper gire los ojos, típico nombre soso de Jason  
- Mmmm... Creo que Emma - dice Jace desinteresado por el tema  
- ¿Qué? - pregunta Piper rápidamente  
- Errr. ¿Emma? -  
- Me gusta - dice Piper  
- ¿En serio? - pregunta Jace incrédulo  
- Sí hijo, ahora sube y ve a vestirte, tienes que estar lindo porque en la tarde iremos a visitar a los Jackson -  
Jace abre los ojos bien grandes y pregunta:  
- ¿Estará Silena? -  
- Por supuesto Jace - Jason y Piper ríen por lo bajo mientras Jace sale de la cocina absorto en sus pensamientos.  
En un momento, Maddie dice con una cara de disgusto:  
- Jace y papi tienen razón, eres una mala cocinera mami - añade mientras corre su plato de huevos revueltos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Eran las 6 en punto de la tarde y Silena Jackson comprobó su aspecto en el espejo. Estaba usando un top sin mangas blanco de encaje y shorts desgastados de tiro alto. En su muñeca tenía unas cuantas pulseras coloridas y un collar con un búho le colgaba al cuello, un regalo de su abuela. Se veía bien. Fue a comprobar a sus hermanos, Luke usaba una camiseta blanca, unos jeans y sus vans negras. Hali llevaba un vestidito blanco con flores rosadas y en el pelo tenia un gran listón rosa. Sophia llevaba un top blanco con puntitos amarillos, una falda abombada negra y una cintita amarilla en el pelo. Ambas llevaban zapatitos a juego. Bajó la escalera y su mamá le pidió al instante ayuda en la cocina.  
Luke Jackson le daba el biberón a Charlie mientras jugaba videojuegos con la otra mano.  
Hali y Sophia esperaban en la puerta la llegada de Madison, preguntando cada 1 minuto a Percy a que hora iban a llegar los Grace mientras él ponía la mesa.  
- Paciencia, mis princesas - les dice Percy  
- ¡Papá! ¡Charlie necesita un cambio de pañal! - gritó Luke desde arriba  
- Lo acabo de cambiar - dijo Percy para sus adentros - ¡Ya voy Lukas!

Luego de un rato Annabeth termina la cena y empiezan a llegar los invitados. Primero los Valdez, quienes tiene cara de estar agotados. Luego los Zhang, quienes parecen estar nerviosos por algo. Y por último los Grace que vienen discutiendo por quien sabe que cosa.

Todos se saludan y vamos de inmediatamente al living comedor donde tenemos una mesa especialmente grande.  
- ¡Percy! Te dije que pusieras los platos blancos no esos ridículos de peces que compraste. - grita Annabeth enojada  
Todos se ríen y se sientan, pero Annabeth sigue molesta y le da unas cuantas miradas mortales a su esposo de vez en cuando.  
Cuando terminan de comer, todos se están atragantando de la risa por los chistes estúpidos de Leo y anécdotas del pasado. En un instante Frank dice torpemente:  
- Hazel y yo tenemos algo que anunciar - todos lo miran y se pone rojo como un tomate, por lo que Hazel continúa:  
- ¡Estoy embarazada! - todos se paran a felicitar y se produce un gran alboroto.


	5. Capitulo 5

Luego del gran anuncio, todos los niños deciden levantarse de la mesa. Cole y Luke fueron a jugar videojuegos al salón, y Hali, Sophia Maddie y Lily jugaban a las princesas. Silena y Jace se quedaron solos en la cocina bebiendo un batido.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar una conversación hasta que Silena dijo:  
- Así que la tía Hazel tendrá un bebé en los próximos meses -  
- Así es, todos están muy contentos por ellos, escucha -  
Se callaron y escucharon una fuerte risa de todos, lo que hizo reír a ambos. En ese momento Annabeth entra en la cocina a buscar algo y dice:  
- Silena cariño, porque no le muestras a Jason tu habitación -  
- Sí mamá, ¿vamos? -  
- Por supuesto, sra. Jackson muchas gracias por la comida, estaba todo muy rico -  
- No hay de que, puedes llamarme Annabeth - ella responde intrigada con la educación del niño.  
- Bueno Annabeth ¿Vamos Sil? - pregunta Jace  
- Vamos - responde ella con una sonrisa

La habitación de Silena estaba pintada de un color menta, con una cama y un escritorio blanco. En la pared habían muchas fotos, de su familia, en una salía ella y Luke en la piscina, en la otra era el día en que nacieron las gemelas, podría haber sido una foto perfecta si es que Luke no le estuviera apretando la mejilla a Sophia, en otra estaba su equipo de porristas, ella con una copa de primer lugar en la mano. En otra foto estaba ella con Charlie en brazos y en la última, estaba Silena y Jace de 4 años jugando en el parque, él con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Silena.  
Jace se quedó observándola un rato y riéndose como si se acordará de ese momento. Silena le dijo que tomara asiento, el se sentó en la mesa del escritorio.  
- ¿Eres buena con la espada? - pregunta Jace  
- ¿Qué? - pregunta Silena como una tonta  
- ¿Si eres buena con la espada? - volvió a preguntarle apuntando a la espada que estaba en la esquina de su cuarto  
- Dicen que sí, pero no lo sé - responde ella  
- No seas modesta, te he visto en el campamento, eres excelente -  
Jace le dedica una sonrisa radiante y la mira con esos encantadores ojos azules. Ambos se ruborizan.  
Cambiando de tema ella pregunta:  
- ¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Cómo están tía Piper y el bebé? -  
- Bien, mi mamá está muy feliz porque es otra niña - responde Jace  
- ¿Te gustan los niños? -  
- Sí, cuando crezca quiero tener una familia grande, como la tuya -

Ambos se quedaron riendo y conversando acerca de anécdotas de ellos cuando niños. Jace le contó acerca del equipo de fútbol y de su banda y Silena acerca de sus amigas y su equipo de porristas. Y en algún momento coqueteaban entre sí.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y los niños más pequeños estaban cansados, por lo que todos empezaron a irse.  
- ¡Jace, nos vamos! - se escucha de abajo  
- Me tengo que ir, adiós - se despide y le da un beso en la mejilla. Le toma una mano y le pide:  
- Mañana tengo un partido de fútbol a las 11. ¿Quieres venir?  
- Bueno - dijo Silena aturdida mientras Jace la tiraba un mechón ruliento por detrás de la oreja.  
- Nos vemos mañana ¿Irás? - se despidió Jace  
- Si, hasta mañana - respondió

Silena se sentó en la cama aturdida con la mano en la mejilla que le seguía temblando por el beso.


End file.
